New Passenger
by Radaar
Summary: A week after the events of Objects In Space, the crew lands on the planet Zeus to say goobye to Inara and pick up someone new. However, the Blue Sun Corporation begins to pick up the trail of Serenity.
1. Fugitives

**Firefly: Season 2, Episode 1**

**New Passenger**

_About a week after the events of _Objects In Space_, the crew of Serenity are heading to the planet Zeus, which is a central planet.  The cause of the stop is to drop off Inara and find a new person to occupy her shuttle._

**A government facility**

_The two Blue Sun agents are speaking to a superior agent, via picture phone.  Their superior is obviously not happy._

Superior: I still don't understand how the two fugitives can still be at large.  It has been nearly a year since the girl escaped our facility.

Blue Sun Agent 1: Yes sir.  We are sorry sir, but we are employing every available resource that we have in order to find her and her brother.

Blue Sun Agent 2: Unfortunately, due to the treatment the girl received from us, she is at a bit of an advantage.  She was able to sense our arrival the last time we were near to her.

Superior: You are of course referring to the incident on Ariel.

Agent 1: Yes sir.  Fortunately, we were able to learn the name of the man who turned the fugitives in to the Alliance.

Agent 2: His name is Jayne Cobb, a crew member on the transport vessel Serenity.  We have sent a bounty hunter there to retrieve the pair.  As I am to understand, he is one of the best in the business.

Agent 1: However, when he returns the pair to us, we will make sure that his hunting days are over.

Superior: Do you mean Jubal Easy?

Agent 2: His reputation is that good?  Hmm, maybe we should consider employing him permanently.

Superior: It's too late for that, unfortunately.

Agent 1: Why is that?

_The __Superior__ moves away to reveal the dead body of Jubal Easy._

Superior: He was found floating in a remote quadrant.  You must find the girl soon, or you may suffer the same fate as this scum.

_Cue Theme Song_

**The **Bridge****** of ****Serenity**

_Wash is piloting the ship, while Mal and Zoë watch.  They will reach the planet in a few minutes._

Wash: Ok, Captain, we should be reaching the docks in about 20 minutes.  So if you want to say goodbye to Nara, now is the time.  I would, but I've got to land.

Mal: Don't worry, Wash.  I'll make sure that she doesn't leave without saying goodbye.

**The **Cargo******Bay**

_Kaylee__, Simon, River, Book, and Jayne are present and are saying their goodbyes to Inara.  Kaylee is trying to hold back tears._

Kaylee: So you're really leaving?

Inara: Sadly I am.  I wish that I could stay here with you all, but there are just some things that are out of my control.

River: The Captain.  He is the cause.  You should punish him.  He has been bad.

Simon: River, you aren't in the position to say such things.

Inara: It's okay, Dr. Tam.  I will be missing these strange remarks of hers, so I guess that this is your sister's way of saying goodbye.

Book: Well, I wish you the best of luck on Zeus.  I'm sure that there will be plenty of opportunities for you to make a name for yourself.

Inara: Thank you Shepard, but I'm not leaving you to make a name for myself.  I am leaving in order to do my job without the restrictions that Capt. Reynolds has placed upon me.

Jayne: I still don't understand why you're choosing to leave.  I always thought that you and the Captain would get it on some day.  Hell, you still can.  You're not leaving for what, another 15 minutes?

_Inara__ slaps Jayne._

Jayne: Ow.

Inara: Yours are remarks that I know I will not miss.

Simon: Yes, I must say that if I could, I might have gone with Nara just so that I could escape your crude mouth.

Jayne: And miss all the fun?  I know for certain that Kaylee wouldn't approve of your sudden departure.

_Now Kaylee slaps Jayne._

Jayne: Ow!  What the hell is wrong with you (Chinese for bitches)??

Kaylee: Very nice, Jayne.

_The ship begins to enter the atmosphere of Zeus.  Mal and Zoë enter the cargo bay._

Mal: Okay, Wash says that we'll be setting down any minute.  So, if there is anything that you guys have left to say to Nara, better do it now.  Oh, and Nara; Wash wants to say bye, so don't leave just yet.

Inara: Yes, Captain.

Zoë: It has been a pleasure flying with you, Inara.  I will be sad to see you leave.

Inara: And I you, Zoë.  I hope that we all, well most of us at least, will see each other again some day soon.

Book: So, Captain.  Do you have any ideas about our new friend yet?

Mal: Actually, I do.  A few days ago, I had a message stating a vacancy posted throughout the Zeus underbelly.

Book: Are you sure that that was wise, Captain?

Mal: Sure.  This way, we won't need to go to these dangerous slums ourselves, and I am pretty certain that it wasn't picked up by any Alliance member, and if it was, there is no way that they could tie the message directly to this crew.  All they know is that we have a firefly.

Kaylee: So, what's this person like?

Mal: Well, he won't be too much of a new experience.  He's on the run from the law, just like Simon and River.

Zoë: Not really keeping a low profile, being on a central planet and all.

Simon: Why's he running?  Did he break his genius sister out of an Alliance-sanctioned prison as well?

Mal: No actually, he creates weapons that are illegal.


	2. Heated Discussion

_The crew doesn't know what to make of what Mal has just said._

Wash: Sorry, Captain.  It's just that with Inara leaving and all, I'm just not in the laughing mood.

Zoë: That wouldn't be funny even if the situation were different.  We already have two fugitives onboard as it is.  The more we take in, the more the Alliance is going to want to find us.

River: No joke.

Jayne: What do you mean, "No joke"?  The Captain was serious about this illegal arms dealer business?

Mal: You misunderstand.  He just builds them, he doesn't sell them.

Book: I'm not sure how much better that makes him.  He still creates dangerous weapons that, if treated carelessly, could fall into the wrong hands and cause the deaths of thousands, if not millions of innocent people.

Mal: It's not like that; I've spoken with this guy, and he seems pretty respectable.

Simon: I don't know how much stock we can put in to your opinion, Captain.  After all, when I first arrived on this ship, you thought that I was an Alliance mole, and you never suspected the real mole for a second.

Kaylee: I think that we should trust the Captain on this one.  I mean, (looks at Simon) our other fugitives haven't been all that bad.  Besides, he could be able to help us out on the weapons front.

Mal: My point exactly.

Zoë: How do we know that we can trust him?

Mal: We don't.  But isn't that the way we deal with all new passengers?

Wash: Yeah, but not all of our new passengers are on the run from the law.

Mal: As of now, over 50% of our passengers are fugitives, and when we invited Jayne to join the crew, he had me and Zoë at gunpoint.

Jayne (under his breath): May not be the last time, either.

Zoë: What was that?

Jayne: Nothing.  Just clearing my throat.

Mal: (Sarcastically.) Good.  Anyway, we'll be picking up Mr. Jameson at 0900 at the Olympus Docks.  I trust that we will be able to pick him up without making a scene.

**Inara's**** Shuttle**

_Inara__ is packing the last of her personal effects.  The shuttle is almost recognizable.  Mal enters._

Mal: Hey.  You were pretty quiet back there.

Inara: Fortunately for me, after I leave, I won't need to worry about you entering my room whenever I'm with a client.

Mal: Yeah, that is an advantage.  But you didn't respond to what I said to you.

Inara: Yes, I was quiet.  That is because the matters of this ship are no longer my concern.  If I were not leaving, then yes, I may have added my objections; however I know that my opinion means nothing to you.  But since I will no longer be aboard this ship, I no longer care who will be sailing with you.  You can rent this shuttle out to a pack of Reavers for all I care.  Your bad decisions are no longer my problem.

Mal: Bad decisions?  Come on, Nara.  When have I ever led this crew wrong?

Inara: Well, let's see.  You allowed Simon and River Tam, both of whom are known fugitives, to remain onboard.  You double-crossed Nisca, a certified psychopath.

Mal: Hey, I gave that bastard his money back.  He chose to raise dead matters.

Inara: Maybe.  But I know that I don't need to remind you about the TWO Saffron incidents.  We were nearly killed both times, and the first time I actually kissed… (Inara suddenly stops.  She is obviously very scared about what she was about to say.)

Mal: Yeah, I know.  You kissed her because her seduction worked.  I know that already.  You don't need to be ashamed of that.  She played us all, it wasn't only you.

Inara: (Quickly.) Yes, she did.  She played everyone, and we kissed, and that's all that happened.

Mal: Why do I now get the felling that you're not telling me everything about that incident?

Inara: I don't know.  Distrustful nature, maybe?

Mal: Distrustful?  I can't name anyone more trustful than me.  You said it yourself; I'm allowing fugitives to remain onboard this ship.  Not only do I trust their abilities to not get caught, there are people here who want to turn them in, but I trust that they won't.  And furthermore… (The truth suddenly dawns on Mal.)  Oh my God.  I see it now.

Inara: (Starting to panic.) See what?

Mal: You are a master of the arts of deception; Saffron never played you at all.  You kissed me.

Inara: Ok Mal.  Yes, I did kiss you, but you have to understand the circumstances of that incident.  I was afraid that woman was going to kill us and…

_Mal takes Inara and kisses her sensually.  At first, Inara seems to be enjoying it, but she then quickly pulls away._

Inara: You pig.  You are not one of my clients, nor will you ever be.  I don't have to take this from you. (Zips up her last bag.) Have a good time with your new passenger, Malcolm Reynolds.  I hope you know what you're doing, for the sake of your crew.

_Mal leaves the shuttle, and Inara begins to cry._

**Olympus** Docks****

_Andrew Jameson, the man who is to be the new passenger, checks his watch.  He is dressed in a black leather coat and is wearing dark sunglasses.  He has a few suitcases and duffle bags at his feet.  He has a look of impatience on his face._

Andrew: (Irritated and impatient.) They're late.


	3. The PickUp

**Zeus Central Police Station**

_An __Alliance__ police officer on Zeus receives a call from the two Blue Sun agents in search of Simon and River._

Police Officer: What can I do for you?

Agent 1: We have confirmed that the Firefly carrying Jayne Cobb and the fugitives will be landing on Zeus sometime today.

Agent 2: Send a man to each docking area on the planet.  Landlock any Firefly that arrives.

Agent 1: Take anyone onboard into custody, but if you find the fugitives, under no circumstances may you talk to them.

Agent 2: We will be there by the end of the day.

Police Officer: I'll see what I can do, but I don't have too many men to spare.  There is a rumor that Andrew Jameson is here, and I have some of my top officers looking for him.  He has been on the lam too long, and it is about time that he was brought to justice.

_The Blue Sun Agents look at each other._

Agent 1: This may work to our advantage.

Police Officer: How is that?  That is, if you don't mind my asking.

Agent 2: The captain of the Firefly is wanted fugitives, yet he is coming to a core planet.

Agent 1: The last time he was in the core, he was conducting a robbery.  The only reason he will be coming back to the core so soon is to do something that must be done here.

Agent 2: There is a high probability that he is coming to offer asylum to Jameson.

Agent 1: If this is the case, we will make sure that you will be able to use any methods possible to bring these criminals to justice.

Police Officer: Thank you.  I shall do what I can.

_The Police Officer clicks off his transmitter._

**Olympus** Docks, Planet Zeus****

_Serenity lands at the docks.  The time is about __9:15 a.m.__, fifteen minutes after the designated meeting time with Jameson.  Mal, Zoë, Jayne, Wash, and Kaylee get off the ship to do various tasks.  Wash and Kaylee go to town to get supplies while Mal, Zoë, and Jayne search for Jameson.  Andrew comes up from behind the trio._

Andrew: Mr. Malcolm Reynolds?

Mal: Yes, I'm Capt. Reynolds.  Andrew Jameson I presume.

Andrew: Yes, I am Mr. Jameson.  You're late.

Mal: Only about 15 minutes, I reckon.  So what?  Don't worry; we have a shuttle available for you.  I look forward to having you aboard our ship.

Jayne: Don't you think you're using your language a bit loosely?

Mal: What?  Nara's leaving as we speak.  The shuttle is available.

Jayne: I meant about the "we" part.

Andrew: I take it he's not your tactician.

Mal: (Rolls his eyes.) Great, puns.  No, this is Jayne.  Don't listen to anything he says.  I think his mother may have dropped him on his head a couple of times when he was a kid.

Jayne: Hey, they were part of a game we used to play.

Zoë: You know, that explains a lot.

Mal: This is Zoë, my first mate.

Andrew: Good to meet you both, now let's go.  You're late.

Mal: Yes, you already stressed that fact.

Andrew: You obviously don't understand.  I need to get off this planet.

Zoë: Gee, I can't imagine why.  Place seems nice enough.  Could it be that the Alliance wants you almost as much as the Tams?

Andrew: I think you're on to something, Sherlock.  (Chinese grumblings.)

_Zoë is not amused by this comment.  She pulls out her rifle and places it at Andrew's throat._

Zoë: Let's get one thing straight before you start sailing with us, Mr. Jameson.  The Captain and I, we are your superiors.  You pay us to live on one of our shuttles, which could have as easily gone to someone with a more respectable background.  Are we clear?

_Andrew is smiling._

Andrew: Crystal.  Come on, can't you take a little ribbing once in a while?  Geez.

_Zoë lowers her rifle._

Andrew: Can we get to your ship, now?

Mal: Yeah, come on.

_Andrew and Mal pick up his luggage, and the four turn toward the ship._

**The Shuttle**

_Inara__, Book, and Simon are getting her things together.  They load all of her baggage onto the Mule in the cargo bay, but they accidentally leave one bag behind._

**The **Cargo******Bay******

Book: And you're sure that's all of it, my dear?

Inara: Yes, Shepard, I do believe that these are all my effects.  Thank you for your help.

Simon: It's our pleasure.  Are you sure you have to go, though?

Inara: Sadly, yes, I must go.  There are just some people who can't live together.  It is sad how one person ruin things for everyone else.

Book: Good luck, Inara.  I hope that your new life will provide you with all that you could ever want and more.

Inara: Thank you, Shepard.

_Inara__ kisses Book.  He does not know what to make of the kiss._

Book: Um, thank you.

Inara: I know that you don't approve of what I do, but thank you for never giving me a hard time about it.  And you, Simon.  You never passed judgment against me.  You are one of the few males who has neither shunned me nor advanced on me.

_She proceeds to kiss Simon.  While in the embrace, Kaylee and __Wash__ arrive at the ship.  Only Book noticed their arrival._

Kaylee: (Sarcastically.) Huh.  Well I guess I should have expected this.  After all, she's a companion.  She'll do anything for the right price.

_Simon quickly pulls away from Inara, causing her to trip.  He runs up to Kaylee to try to explain things._

Simon: Kaylee!  It's just, just a kiss goodbye.

Kaylee: You're going to have to do better than that.

Simon: It didn't mean anything!  I was just saying goodbye, honestly.

Inara: (Piffed.) Didn't mean anything?  Well, now I know that if we ever meet again, I won't have to give you a parting gift.

Simon: Nara, I didn't mean it like it sounded.

Kaylee: So what did you mean, Dr. Tam?

Simon: Um, well…

Kaylee: Screw it. (Walks over to Inara.) I'm sorry to see you go Inara.  You always were my favorite person on this ship.

Inara: Thank you, Kaylee.  I hope that we shall see each other again someday.  Goodbye.

_Inara__ leaves._

Simon: Come on, Kaylee.  You know as well as I do that it was only a gesture of parting.  I have feelings for no one but you.

Kaylee: Good to know.  Maybe you'll be thinking of me during the lonely nights to follow.

Book: Kaylee Frye!  Whatever happened to the little girl I knew who could see the bright side to every situation?

Kaylee: Not in the mood right now, Shepard.

**The Docks**

_As Mal, Zoë, Jayne, and Andrew walk back to Serenity, they pass Inara.  Mal, Zoë, and Jayne all give a slight wave to her.  Inara acknowledges Zoë and Jayne, but she just looks past Mal.  Mal just shrugs his shoulders._

Andrew: Who was that?

Mal: No one.

_As Inara walks away, she puts her bags down to rest for a second.  Suddenly, she realizes that she left one bag behind._

Inara: Dammit.


	4. The Escape

**Serenity****Cargo****Bay******

_Mal, Jayne, Zoë, and Andrew have returned to the ship._

Mal: Welcome to your new home, Mr. Jameson.  May not look like much…

Andrew: Well, if you want to put it lightly.

_Jayne suddenly takes Andrew by the throat._

Andrew: (Raspy.) Do you think you could call off your goon?

Zoë: I don't know.  We've known you for all of 20 minutes and probably half the things that you've said have been insubordinate and derogatory.  When you said that you were clear on this subject, we probably should have told you that if you were to continue with your bad behavior, we would throw you out of the ship.

Andrew: (Raspy.) Not the worst fate one could face.

Zoë: In the middle of space.

Andrew: (Raspy.) Oh.  You'd do that?

Mal: Anything's possible.

Andrew: (Raspy.) Well in that case, it's a beautiful ship.

_Jayne releases Andrew.  Meanwhile, Kaylee and __Wash__ enter the __Cargo__Bay__._

Kaylee: You're damn right it is.  Serenity; she'll always get you where you're going without any trouble at all.

_Andrew only half hears Kaylee; he is mesmerized by her looks._

Andrew: Morning, beautiful. (To Mal.) Who's she?

Mal: Our mechanic.

Andrew: This ship keeps getting better every second.

_Kaylee is unsure of how to handle the comment.  She also finds Andrew attractive, and she is still angry with Simon, but she is wary of Andrew because of his status as an arms dealer._

Kaylee: You, you think I'm pretty?

Andrew: I believe that that is the understatement of the year.  You are… gorgeous.

_Andrew looks at __Wash.__  Unlike with most of the other crew, he seems to take an immediate liking to him._

Andrew: Nice Hawaiian shirt, man.  Is it authentic?

Wash: Huh?

Andrew: Did it really come from the Earth That Was?

Wash: What the hell is a Hawaii?

Mal: It was a place on the Earth That Was.  Tropical paradise, if memory serves me right.

Andrew: Darn right it was.  I mean, yeah, I think you're right.

Mal: Andrew Jameson, meet Wash, our pilot.

Andrew: Wash.

Wash: Andrew.

Andrew: I hate to cut the welcoming party short, but do you think that we can leave soon?

Mal: Yeah.  I'll have Jayne show you to your shuttle.

_Jayne slowly flashes a smile at Andrew.  A look of terror comes across Andrew's face.  He then looks over at Kaylee, then points to her._

Andrew: Actually, do you think that she can give me the tour?

Mal: Kaylee, it's up to…

Kaylee: Whatever you say, Captain.

_Kaylee and Andrew run off to the shuttles._

Wash: I like him.

Zoë: Funny.  I don't.

Wash: Oh, you've said that about half the people on this ship.

Zoë: Yeah, but you only met Andrew the "charmer".  You should have been here for his cynical version.

Jayne: I still say we shouldn't trust him.  There's something about him, you know?

Mal: Jayne, we barely trust you.  Don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you're judgment isn't one that I'm going to put too much weight on.

Zoë: But Captain, you have to admit that there is something strange about him.

Mal: Yes, there is something a little off, but I don't think he's a danger to us.  Least he hasn't yet given me a reason to.  Anyway, Wash, get this boat ready for takeoff.

Wash: Sure thing, Captain.

_Wash__ and Zoë head to the Bridge._

Jayne: I'm going to make sure that Kaylee's alright.

Mal: Jayne, if you try to turn this one in too, I can guarantee you that some of his contraband is used against you.

_Jayne leaves to go to the shuttles.  As Mal is about to close the hatch, Wash calls him on the intercom._

Wash: Um, Captain, you may want to come see this.

_Mal walks away and forgets to close the hatch.  After he is gone, Inara runs in.  She leaves her luggage in the outer part of the airlock, then runs toward the shuttle.  After she is gone, Book comes to the __Cargo__Bay__ and closes the hatch._

Book: (Into intercom.) Captain, I closed the hatch.  I hope that's alright.

Mal: (From Bridge.) Oh yeah.  Thanks.  Must've forgot to.  Is it locked?

Book: Yes.

**The Bridge**

Mal: What's the problem, Wash?

Wash: Someone must've known we were coming.  We've been landlocked.  

Mal: By who?

Zoë: The Alliance.  The local Sheriff Station has issued a landlock order on any Firefly in the docks.

Mal: Dammit. (Picks up intercom.) Attention all crew; we've been landlocked by the Alliance.  We will do everything possible to override it but just in case, I want Jameson and the Tams to find a place to hide in case of trouble. (Puts down intercom.) Okay Wash, can you break the lock?

Wash: It's unlikely.  This isn't some crappy little planet; this is Zeus.  You can't get much more central than this, and the closer to the center you get, the more powerful the police are.

_Andrew steps into the Bridge holding a computer._

Andrew: Maybe I can help.

Mal: Dammit, I told you to hide.

Andrew: Not really one for hiding.

Zoë: Then why don't you get off the ship so that we can leave.  You won't have to hide here.

Andrew: Hey, I said hiding, not running.  There is a difference.  Anyway, I may be able to hack into the Zeus Central Server and remove the landlock.

_Mal, Wash, and Zoë all look at each other, then they break out in a fit of laughter._

Andrew: You think it's funny?  Just watch.

_Outside the ship, about 20 __Alliance__ Police Officers arrive at the docks, and the immediately determine that the Firefly they want is Serenity.  They are soon followed by the two Blue Sun Agents._

**Outside the Ship**

Police Captain: (Has a voice amplifier.) Andrew Jameson, Simon Tam, and River Tam, come out with your hands up.  You are under arrest for the production and distribution of contraband arms.  Simon Tam, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of River Tam from the Blue Sun Academy for Gifted Children.

**The Bridge**

_Andrew is frantically working at his computer._

Andrew: Production and distribution of arms.  Pfft.  That's a good one.

Mal: What?

Andrew: Nothing.

Wash: Do you almost have the lock done?

Andrew: Yeah, give me a few more minutes.

**Outside the Ship**

Police Captain: Jameson, Tam, and Tam; this is your last chance.  If you do not exit from the Firefly, we will be forced to enter through force and personally retrieve you.

_The Blue Sun Agents approach the Captain._

Agent 1: Have you made any progress?

Police Captain: I doubt it.  These people know what's in store for them once we acquire them.  It's not likely that they're going to turn themselves in.

Agent 2: How long will it take to get into the ship?

Police Captain: That depends.  If the Captain has a locking system on his doors, which he most likely does, it could take up to three quarters of an hour.

Agent 1: And if he doesn't have a locking system?

Police Captain: It'll still take at least 15 minutes.

Agent 2: We don't have the time for that.

Police Captain: Don't worry; we have them landlocked, just like you said.

Agent 1: You have no idea what these fugitives are capable of.

_The agents pull out their strange rod device and activate it.  Within minutes, all the policemen are lying dead in pools of their own blood.  They then go up to the airlock doors of Serenity and pull out another strange device.  It resembles a blowtorch, but the two Agents don't even put on goggles.  They begin to cut through the doors of the ship._

**The Bridge**

_The ship's computer warns the crew of the attempted breach of the ship.  Andrew is still working on hacking the server._

Computer: Warning: Hull breach in progress.

Mal: You see why I told you to hide?

Wash: I don't know, I'd say that some of his illegal weapons could come in real handy right about now.

Andrew: Illegal weapons?  Please.  You actually believe that crap?

Zoë: Well, if you don't make illegal weapons, why does the government want you?

Andrew: Sorry, can't talk.  I'm almost there.

**Outside the Ship**

_The Agents are almost through the outer doors._

**The Bridge**

Computer: Warning: Hull Breach Imminent.

Mal: Jameson!

Andrew: Almost there… I got it!

Computer: Landlock disengaged.

Mal: Okay, Wash, get us out of here.

Wash: Way ahead of you, Mal.

_Serenity flies off, leaving the Agents standing at the Docks.  The __Cargo__Bay__ doors have almost been completely cut._

Mal: Looks like we'll need to get the Bay doors repaired.  I think I know someone who can fix us up real nice.

Zoë: Well Mr. Jameson, now that the ordeal is over, I would like to know… Andrew?  Where'd he go?

_Inara quietly walks onto the Bridge._

Inara: If you mean that new guy, I saw him running back to my, I mean his shuttle.

Wash: Nara?

Mal: Well, well.  Looks like we have a stowaway.

Inara: Save it Mal.

Mal: Why'd you come back?

Inara: I left some luggage behind.  Anyway, if you could just drop me off at the nearest core planet, I would appreciate it very much.

Mal: Sorry, no can do.

Inara: (Annoyed.) What?

Mal: Well, after what happened today, we may need to lie low for a while.  We're not going to return to the core for a while now.

Inara: You're impossible, you know that?

_Inara begins walking away, and Mal has to yell for her to hear him._

Mal: Not my fault!

**Kaylee's Cabin**

_Kaylee is on her bed as Inara enters.  Kaylee jumps up to greet her._

Kaylee: Nara!  I thought you were leaving.

Inara: So did I.  Unfortunately, I left some belongings behind, and when I came back for them, the Feds came, and we had to take off.  I probably won't be leaving anytime soon.  Captain says we won't be returning to the core for a while.

Kaylee: Oh Nara, I'm sorry.  Hey, but look on the bright side.

Inara: How did I know you would say that?

Kaylee: We get to hang out some more.  And we can talk about Andrew, that new guy.

Inara: Now why would we ever want to do that?

Kaylee: He likes me.  And I think I may be feeling a little something for him too.

Inara: Forgetting about Simon so soon?

Kaylee: What's to forget?  Nothing happened.  Besides, it's not like I've made up my mind about either yet.  We'll just see what happens.  With the exception of the weapons thing, he seems like a pretty good guy.

Inara: That's a big exception, you know.

**Andrew's Shuttle**

_Andrew is unpacking his suitcases and dufflebags.  So far, he has only removed clothes.  Not a single weapon is even visible.  Mal enters._

Mal: I must say; that was pretty impressive, back there.

Andrew: Told you I could do it.

Mal: That you did.  You seem like a good guy.

Andrew: Thanks.  I think.

Mal: So how 'bout you tell me why you're really running.

Andrew: (Somewhat sarcastically.) But you already know, don't you?  Illegal weapon production and distribution, right?  Sounds bad, doesn't it?

Mal: Jeez, you're so, strange.  I talked to you, what, three weeks ago?  You didn't have this attitude at all.

Andrew: Yeah, sorry but I really needed a ship.  Look, I'm not as bad as you think.  Just, there are some parts of my life that are better left in the dark.  For your safety, you know?

Mal: Right.  Well, attitude aside, I was right when I told my crew about you.

Andrew: What do you mean?

Mal: You can imagine that, with your record, my crew wasn't too happy to have you onboard.  But I told them that you seemed respectable, and I'm sticking with that theory.  For now, anyway.

Andrew: Thank you, Captain Reynolds.

Mal: You're welcome.  But understand that if you ever double cross me or my crew, I won't hesitate to kill you myself.

Andrew: Got it.

Mal: Okay, I'll see you at dinner.

_Mal leaves.  Andrew resumes unpacking.  He goes to his duffle bags.  When he opens them, they are full of artifacts from the Earth That Was, ranging from posters to books to CD's.  Andrew gives them a longing look, and then closes the bags.  He continues to put his clothes away._


	5. River's Realization

**Spare Shuttle**

_Inara__ is unpacking as Mal enters.  She does not acknowledge his entrance, as she is still irate with him.  Mal walks up to her and turns her around so that they face each other._

Inara: Please leave me alone, Captain.  I do not wish to speak with you right… well probably never again.

Mal: Come on now, Inara.  I'm being so nice as to let you have our spare shuttle that is _supposed_ to be reserved for emergencies and the like.  I believe that merits a little compassion.

Inara: I know why you won't drop me off.

Mal: Could it be because if we show our faces in the Core any time soon, we'll all be killed?

Inara: You still want me onboard.  You have some creepy childish yearning for me, and if I won't live on this ship under my own will, you will force me to stay.

Mal: Whoa, this is all my fault?  Let's not forget who left their luggage on the ship!

Inara: That was an accident.

Mal: Really?  The bag that you forgot, (_Mal points to an enormous suitcase.)_ it's a little hard to miss.  I think that you left it here on purpose in order to have an excuse to come back.

_Inara__ is both angry and flustered as a result of this remark._

Inara: Left it here purpose… I left it here purposely?  I don't know what kind of overblown image that you have of yourself, Malcolm Reynolds, but I assure you that I would never, EVER try to prolong my time spent with for any circumstances.  And furthermore…

_Before Inara can finish her sentence, Mal takes her and kisses her.  She struggles at first, but soon, she calms down and closes her eyes.  She begins to enjoy the embrace, but her eyes shoot open, and she pushes Mal away in disgust._

Inara: I despise you, Capt. Reynolds.

Mal: Fair enough.

_Mal leaves her shuttle.  After he has gone, Inara starts to cry.  She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small photograph of Mal._

**Andrew's Shuttle**

_Andrew continues unpacking.  Kaylee and Book enter his room._

Kaylee: Knock, knock Andrew.

_Andrew jumps in surprise and tries to frantically hide his artifacts._

Kaylee: A little jumpy are we?  Don't worry, we all know what you're carrying.  Anyway, I want you to meet our resident preacher.  Andrew, I'd like you to meet Shepard Book.

Book: I am delighted to meet you, Mr. Jameson.

Andrew: I'm sure.

Book: Excuse me?

Andrew: You also subscribe to the belief that I'm carrying illegal weapons, am I right?

Book: You mean to tell me that you're not?

Andrew: What I'm saying is that, as a Shepard, you will probably be the crew member most adverse to my so-called reputation.  Anyway, pleased to meet you.

Book: Right.

Kaylee: So, if you're not carrying said weapons, what is in those big bags of yours?

Andrew: It's personal.

Kaylee: Come on, I'm sure that you could give us a little peek.

Andrew: Sorry.

Kaylee: (Whiny.) Come on.

Book: Now Kaylee, if Mr. Jameson does not wish to reveal his personal possessions to you, he does have the right of privacy.

Andrew: Hmm.  I may end up liking you more than I had originally expected, Shepard.

Book: Thanks?

Andrew: You're welcome, man.

Book: Right, well, I think that I will be taking my leave now.

_Book leaves._

Kaylee: Okay, now that he's gone, do you want to show me some of your little secrets?

Andrew: Well, when you put it that way, no.

_Andrew turns around to get a small flower._

Andrew: Here.

_Andrew turns around again._

Kaylee: Thanks.  Anyway, come on.  It's not like you're carrying priceless artifacts.

_Andrew's face turns pale.  Kaylee does not see it because he is facing away from her._

Andrew: (Shaky.) No, of course it's not that.

Kaylee: Have you told the Captain what you're carrying?

Andrew: I also told him that it wasn't weapons.  Why are you all so interested in my belongings?

Kaylee: Well, you're on the run from the Alliance.  Every news server in the galaxy claims that you have illegal weapons.  You say that you don't.  If you are packing illegal heat, you've obviously got something that the Alliance doesn't want you to have, or maybe they want it for themselves.  
_Simon and River walk by the Shuttle and they hear Kaylee and Andrew talking.  Simon still is trying to explain the kiss to Kaylee, so he walks in to meet Andrew and to continue to apologize.    Simon hides a box of strawberries, Kaylee's favorite food, in his jacket pocket.  River follows him in._

Andrew: (to Kaylee) Doesn't anyone on this ship knock?

Kaylee: Not usually.

Simon: Good day.  You must be Andrew Jameson.

Andrew: Must be.  And you must be…

Simon: Simon Tam, the fugitive?

Andrew: I was going to say, "Thinking that I'm carrying illegal weapons", but yeah, I thought that you looked familiar.

Simon: Yeah, River and I here are probably the only fugitives more famous than you… Hey, what do you mean that I would be thinking that you are carrying illegal weapons?  We all know that you are.

Andrew: Well I'm not.  (Shakes his head.) Is everyone on this damn ship going to welcome me like this?

River: (Somewhat angry.) You're not supposed to be here.  You don't belong.

_River jumps Andrew and tackles him.  She begins to claw at his face.  Andrew screams in surprise._

Andrew: (Scared.) I guess not.  Still, I would have preferred the weapons intro.  Geez, what's your sister on?

_Simon and Kaylee are horrified._

Simon: River, no!  What are you doing?

Kaylee: River!  Get off of him!

River: Doesn't.  Belong.

Andrew: Aren't you guys going to help me?

_Jayne, hearing the commotion, comes to investigate.  He sticks his head in and laughs._

Jayne: What's the matter, tough guy?  Can't even handle a little girl?

Andrew: I don't want to hurt her.  Unlike you, I don't hurt women.

_Simon is finally able to pull River off of Andrew.  He gets up and adjusts his clothes.  There are scratch marks on his face._

Andrew: (Looking at River.) Now, don't get me wrong; I love aggressive women.  But that's not my idea of a good time, and you're a little young for me.

_This remark brings a look of disgust to Simon's face._

Simon: Dear God.  That's… I can't believe you said that.

_Jayne smiles.___

Jayne: You can't believe it?  I'm starting to like this kid.

Kaylee: Yeah, it may have been a little vulgar, but at least he can keep a sense of humor.

Andrew: Thank you.

Simon: Sense of humor?  That remark goes beyond humor.

Andrew: You're a doctor, right?

Simon: Yes, but why is that relevant?

Andrew: You may need to have that rod up your butt looked at.

_Simon is now blushing.  He is so angry that he can barely string a sentence together._

Simon: (To Kaylee.) So, this is what you look for in a man?  A perverted sense of humor?

Andrew: Let's not forget my amazing good looks.

Simon: Come on, River.

_Simon grabs River and takes her out of the Shuttle._

Kaylee: Wait, Simon, come back.

_Kaylee__ runs after them._

Jayne: You just made my day.

_Jayne also leaves._

**The Galley**

_Simon is pulling River through the Galley.  Kaylee catches up with them._

Kaylee: Come on, Simon.  He's not that bad.

Simon: Not that bad?  First of all, he's a fugitive!

Kaylee: So are you.

Simon: Yeah, but I just broke my sister out of a government-sanctioned facility…

_Kaylee__ gives him a look that says "That's a crime,"._

Simon: That was using her as a lab rat.  He, on the other hand, builds and traffics dangerous weapons.

Kaylee: No he doesn't.

Simon: How do you know that?

Kaylee: Because he told me.

Simon: And you believe him?

_Mal, Zoë, and __Wash__ enter._

Mal: You don't?

Simon: No I don't.  I don't think that we can trust anything that he says.

Wash: Why's that?

Simon: Well, for starters, something about him set River off.

Wash: So did Jayne those couple of times.

_Everyone looks at him._

Wash: Okay, bad example.

Zoë: I think what my husband is trying to say is that River is easily set off over little things.

Simon: She said that he didn't belong.

Mal: (Turns to River.) Okay River.  Why doesn't he belong?

River: He should be dead.

Mal, Zoë, Wash, Simon, and Kaylee: What??

River: He was born over 500 years ago.  He should be dead.  But he's not.  His biological age is about 23, but he was born over 500 years ago.

_Everyone exchanges looks of surprise and awe._

Mal: Looks like we should pay Mr. Jameson a small visit.


	6. The Explanation

**Andrew's Shuttle**

_Andrew is reading an old physics book and he has an old laptop computer near him. His screen is full of complex equations. At the top, the title of his page says "Time Relativity". Mal, Zoë, Wash, Kaylee, and Jayne approach his quarters. As they do, Andrew closes his laptop._

Wash: Hey, Andrew, how you settling in?

Andrew: Pretty good. Hey, where are Dr. Prude and the Sister of Doom?

Zoë: Thought it may be better to avoid another, um, confrontation.

Mal: Anyway, we want to ask you about why you're really running from the Alliance.

Andrew: Huh?

Mal: Well, after all, you keep saying that all these claims about these weapons of yours are false, so we'd like to hear the truth.

Andrew: Just a big mix-up. That's about it.

Wash: Yeah, well, according to Simon, his situation is nothing but a mix-up, but the Alliance tends to see things differently than people like us.

Kaylee: Look, Andrew. It's not like we don't believe you, it's just that…

Jayne: We don't believe you.

Kaylee: Thank you, Jayne.

Jayne: No problem. Just trying to be of service.

Andrew: Uh-huh.

_Inara__ and Shepard Book walk up to the entrance of the ship._

Book: Mr. Jameson, we just heard what happened with little Ms. Tam.

Inara: We just wanted to tell you that it's not her fault. She's really a sweetheart, and in time, you'll grow to love her.

Andrew: Right. Well, it looks likeyou two are just in time for the interrogation.

Inara and Book: What?

Kaylee: River attacked Andrew because, according to her, he doesn't "belong" here. She says that he should have died a few centuries back.

_River, who has escaped Simon's grasp, has just run to the shuttle. Simon is right behind her._

River: Five centuries to be exact.

_The crew gives Simon a dirty look._

Simon: Sorry.

Mal: Now, we're not saying we believe her to the letter, but she does have a knack for knowing when strange things are afoot.

Andrew: Oh, by all means, believe her.

Wash: What?

Andrew: She said that I'm 500 years old?

Zoë: Not exactly. She said that, biologically, you are 23, but you were born 500 years ago.

_Andrew looks at River._

Andrew: Look's like you're not as crazy as I originally thought.

Mal: So… what, you had yourself cryogenically frozen for five hundred years? I hate to tell you this, but you haven't exactly awakened to find humanity at its best.

Andrew: Frozen? Cryogenics was nothing more than science fiction 500 years ago.

Book: So, how exactly are you here?

Andrew: Let's just say that there is another method that, although it seemed like a sci-fi concept, turned out to be for real.

Inara: What are you talking about? Time travel? It's impossible.

Andrew: Obviously not.

Zoë: This don't sound right. Simon, River could have read Jameson wrong, couldn't she?

Simon: I still have no idea how accurate she is. I need a little more time to run some diagnostics on…

River: Too young! He's too young and he doesn't belong here!

Wash: Now, come on. How dumb do you think we are?

Jayne: Yeah. You expect us to believe that you would travel all these years without some sort of passport?

_Everyone except Jayne, River, and Andrew roll their eyes. However, Andrew gives Jayne a perplexed look._

Wash: Okay, just how dumb do you think the rest of us are?

Kaylee: Yeah, the physics of it just don't make no sense. I mean, there was that scientist guy… oh I forget his name, but he said that only at the speed of light would a temporal flux be achieved, and nothing…

Andrew: Einstein?

Kaylee: What?

Andrew: You're referring to Einstein's theory of relativity. Yeah, speed of light, can't be reached, blah blah blah. Hate to say it, but I met someone who was able to disprove ol' Albert.

Kaylee: Who the hell's Einstein? I was referring to um…

Simon: Sun Tze. The great scientist who specialized in temporal physics. He attempted to accelerate an object to the speed of light, numerous times I believe, and he was never able to come even close.

Andrew: Sun Tze? Never heard of him. When was this guy around?

Simon: I think that the 79th anniversary of his death is in about a month and a half. Anyway, I've never heard of this Einstein guy either.

Andrew: I see. No wonder I don't know this Sun Moon guy. He was born four and a half centuries after me. Um, how much knowledge has been retained from the Earth That Was?

Mal: Not a whole helluvalot. When the evacuation took place, books weren't a high priority item to be saved, or so I'm told.

Andrew: And yet you've heard of Hawaii.

Mal (Defensive): It was a popular place.

Andrew: That it was. Anyway, how 'bout Freud?

The Crew: Nope.

Andrew (Hopeful): Billy Joel?

The Crew: Who?!

Andrew: Alright, I KNOW you've heard of this guy: Joss Whedon.

The Crew: Sorry.

Andrew: That's too bad. The guy was a genius when it came to television.

Inara: So, how is this even possible?

Andrew: Well, it started at… do any of you know about Michigan?

Simon: Another tropical paradise?

Andrew: Um, not so much. Anyway, I was a student at a school called the University of Michigan. I was trying to get a degree in physics. Anyway, there was this one professor. He was kind of a like my mentor. He had two passions in life. One was Einstein. There was no one else in the world who was a bigger Einstein scholar than Prof. Carter. Oh man, just talking about that man's obsession takes me back…

Simon: What was the other obsession?

Andrew: Disproving Einstein's theory of relativity.

Simon: Ah.

_Simon has a confused look on his face._

Andrew: Yeah, I didn't understand it either. I always joked that that he should have studied Freud instead. Heh heh.

_No one laughs._

Andrew: Come on. Carter saw Einstein almost as a father figure and yet he wanted to outdo him… Come on, it's funny! Aw screw it. Anyway, one day, Prof. Carter got this bright idea. He knew from Einstein's theories that _nothing_ can reach the speed of light… except for of course light.

Mal (Annoyed): Of course. Could you get on with it please?

Andrew: Anyway, he developed these, well I guess the best way to describe them is these "bubble belts". That's what I called them. What they did, you put these belts on, and when you turn them on, you are enveloped in this temporal bubble. Bubbles of light. And you can control them from your belts; you can even cause them to move, at the speed of light of course, and they have to carry you because they cannot escape their source. And so, the wearer can traverse time.

Book: So how did you get out here? I mean, can you travel time and space simultaneously?

Andrew: Of course not.

Book: So if you were on the Earth That Was when you did this, how is it that you came to be all the way out here?

Andrew: Funny story actually. Carter and I, after testing these things out on lab rats, were going to try a human test. Anyway, I volunteered. After I activated the field, something happened. A chip overheated or something. I don't know, my knowledge of the things was nowhere near that of Prof. Carter's. Anyway, there was a small explosion, and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I deactivated the field, which had been running for who-knows-how-long, and I was in some box. I think I was on a spaceship or something. Anyway, I reactivated the field and tried to go backwards, but I soon realized that, due to the malfunction, I could only go one way; forward. When I deactivated the field again, I was in some lab. There were these weird men with blue hands and lidless eyes.

River: Two by two… hands of blue…

Andrew: Yeah… Anyway, they were very intrigued by the disappearance of the field. They were even more interested in me though, because there were some other things in the box with me. They were items from my home, along with a note from Prof. Carter, all of which I still have here. That's why the Alliance wants me. I'm from the past and I have a very large collection of Earth-That-Was artifacts, and not crap like lasers or other weapons. I mean I have culture. Books, music, clothes, all of it. I am a researchers dream come true.

_The crew begins to exchange amazed looks._

Andrew: After I escaped, the Alliance told people that I was an arms dealer. They didn't want anyone interviewing me before they did, and if someone did, they would have a reason to kill them.

Jayne: How did you escape?

Andrew: It wasn't easy. Especially since I wanted to escape with all of my stuff. Well, that night…

_Suddenly, the whole ship shakes from a collision. Wash runs back to the bridge, then screams for Mal and Zoë to come and help him with something. Behind Serenity, the small Blue Sun ship is in pursuit, and is firing shots at the ship._

**The Bridge**

_The Blue Sun agents hail Serenity._

Agent 1: Malcolm Reynolds. We know that you are carrying some of our property. If you do not allow us to board your ship, we will blow out your engine, enter your ship ourselves, and once we have retrieved our prisoners, we will destroy your Firefly.

Mal: I'm sorry, I don't have any of your "property". I have some passengers, but I hardly think they belong to you.

Agent 2: If you do not stop your ship immediately, we WILL take measures to stop it ourselves. And if you even try to jump to warp, we will follow and outrun you. Our ship is nearly 5 times as fast as a Firefly. You have one minute to comply.

_Andrew, Simon, and Kaylee come up to the Bridge._

Simon: We have to run.

Zoë: We can't.

Andrew: Why not?

Zoë: Can't run from someone who's faster than you are.

Simon: So we're going to fight them?

Andrew: Don't think that's a good idea either.

Kaylee: Why not? You've fought these people before. You can help us out.

Andrew: I never said I fought them. When did I fight them?

Kaylee: When you escaped, of course.

Andrew: Never said fought.

Simon: So what are we going to do?

Mal: We let them on. It's all we can do.


End file.
